The desire to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions has been well documented. Therefore, electrified vehicles are being developed that reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines (e.g., electric motors). Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to propel the vehicle. A high voltage traction battery pack typically powers the electric machines and other electrical loads of the electrified vehicle.
The electric machines of electrified vehicles are typically connected to transmission gearboxes that include relatively complex gearing arrangements. Simple and cost effective solid axle designs that integrate the electric machines have not been successfully implemented on electrified vehicles.